


【惊寡】今天撞鬼了吗(八)

by KrisCD



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCD/pseuds/KrisCD
Summary: 本文走机动车道，初次发车，技术欠佳，新手上路，还望海涵。





	【惊寡】今天撞鬼了吗(八)

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载

玛威小区五栋403，因开了空调而关着门的卧房内，两条身影正交叠在一起。

娜塔莎伏在卡罗尔身上，在她唇上细细亲吻，卡罗尔微微张口，两条舌头就纠缠到了一起。

其实最开始，她们不是这样的姿势的。

通过几日的相处，两人也大致有了默契，养成了一些独属于二人之间的小习惯。

比如晨起一个早安吻，补气养身；比如睡前一个晚安吻，凝神进补。

卡罗尔对此很满意，她觉得自己和娜塔莎的感情正在突飞猛进。

娜塔莎对此也很满意，她觉得自己的复原速度也在突飞猛进。

今天晚上本是又到了例行的晚安吻时间，她们原本靠在床头亲吻，可无奈卡罗尔吻得太没章法，从唇上到脸颊到耳垂四处游移，生生浪费了许多精气。

觉得浪费可耻的娜塔莎于是把卡罗尔压在了身下，决定自己动手丰衣足食。

大概是躺着的姿势比较舒服，今天的吻持续的有点久，卡罗尔被娜塔莎亲的意乱情迷，唇齿间都是对方甜美的气息，忍不住就把手沿娜塔莎睡裙边缘伸了进去，在那香脊玉背上轻揉摩挲。

身子莫名的有些发热，娜塔莎微微撑起身，看着一脸绯红的卡罗尔，在心里暗自思忖：难道是自己补多了？

最近进补的比较勤，每天早晚两次从未间断，上火了也是有可能的。

她沉默不语的模样落在卡罗尔眼里又是另一种想法，卡罗尔看了她几秒，突然开口道：“Nat.”

话未出口，卡罗尔先红了脸，低声道：“你要是想要的话，我也是可以的。”

娜塔莎正在思考，被她这一句没头没脑的话弄得愣了一下，疑惑道：“可以？”

卡罗尔点了点头：“可以。”

那沾染了情欲的琥珀色眸子落入娜塔莎眼中，她顿时醒悟过来卡罗尔说的可以是什么。

娜塔莎突然有种去佛前忏悔的冲动。

中国古代有句老话，叫站有站相，吃有吃相，如今看来，果不其然。

进补也应该有进补的流程和规矩，家里这么大，哪里不能补，厨房客厅阳台都可以，就是不应该去床上。

毕竟床上太舒服了，太舒服的地方总是容易引人犯错，让人放松放纵。

堂堂地府金牌追魂使，居然这般糊涂，忘了居安思危，以至于把自己陷入如此绝境，真真是骑虎难下。

见她迟迟没有反应，卡罗尔又轻轻喊了声：“Nat.”

那软糯的声音落入娜塔莎耳中，不知怎的就让她软了心肠，不知所措起来。

卡罗尔的手移到娜塔莎腰侧，滚烫的掌心紧贴着娜塔莎冰凉的肌肤，触感美妙的让娜塔莎几乎轻哼出声。

她气息不稳的俯下声，鼻尖与卡罗尔的鼻尖仅隔了一层薄薄的纸的距离，声音低哑道：“你真的想好了？”

卡罗尔望着她，刚说出一个“我”字，就被娜塔莎封住了唇舌。

娜塔莎的吻有些急促，卡罗尔也跟着气息混浊了起来，娜塔莎一路顺着下巴吻到脖颈，突然像是想起了什么，迟疑了一下后，拉过卡罗尔的手覆在自己胸前，咬牙道：“你来。”

啊？卡罗尔怀疑自己听错了。

以为她没听清楚，娜塔莎又重复了一遍：“你来。”

卡罗尔听清楚了。卡罗尔愣住了。

她向来只听说过礼让老人礼让孩童礼让孕妇，可是礼让攻受的，还是第一次遇见。

书上也没有啊。

“你在发什么愣？”娜塔莎的表情似乎有些羞恼：“你不来就算了！”

卡罗尔反应过来，连忙一个翻身将娜塔莎压在身下，紧张道：“我可能不是很会。”

“没关系。”娜塔莎勾住卡罗尔的脖子，安抚似的在她唇边落下一吻，发出一句叹息般的轻语：

“我教你。”

第二天，娜塔莎是被热醒来的。

在梦里，有一股舒服的热流淌过自己全身，随后，快感如投入湖心的石子，一波接连一波，在她身上泛起巨大的波澜。

娜塔莎觉得自己快受不了了。

快感还在增强，速度越来越快的席卷全身，在到达某个顶点时，娜塔莎终于承受不住，“啊”的一声叫了出来，抱紧了伏在她身上点火的人。

“醒啦。”卡罗尔眼底藏着笑，亲了亲她的额头，柔声道：“你对这个叫醒服务还满意吗？”

意识到这个人就是自己这场春梦的罪魁祸首，娜塔莎无力的白了卡罗尔一眼，道：“无赖！”

“我只对你一个人无赖。”卡罗尔唇边笑意愈发扩大，她低头在娜塔莎唇上亲了一下，一本正经道：“你昨晚教了我很多，我怕我忘了，所以复习一下。”

“你！”娜塔莎又羞又气，嗔了她一眼，卡罗尔发出一声轻笑，又温温柔柔的吻了上来。

娇艳的唇瓣被卡罗尔含住吮吸，辗转反复，牙关被撬开，一条灵活的舌头滑了进来，与娜塔莎的香舌纠缠在一起。

娜塔莎呼吸逐渐急促，忘情的与她唇舌相缠，卡罗尔一手抚上她的脸，贪婪的攫取着娜塔莎口中的甜美，另一只手向下探去，覆盖上娜塔莎胸前的饱满，在那丰满上轻轻揉捏。

娜塔莎难耐的“嗯”了一声，双手环绕住卡罗尔的脖子，卡罗尔在她唇上流连了许久，这才不舍的离开，将头埋入她修长的脖颈，在雪白的颈间亲吻舔舐。接着，灼热的吻再次向下，来到那丰润的乳房，或轻或重的吸吮舔咬。

娜塔莎胸口起伏的更加剧烈，卡罗尔含住她胸前的红果，在那高耸上不断吮吸啃咬，另一只手玩弄着另一处丰满，将那雪白的乳房搓揉出各种形状。很快，饱满的乳房就变得愈发挺立，乳房上朱果也越发诱人。

“卡罗尔...啊...轻点...”娜塔莎被她吻的身子又酥又麻，腿心一片湿润，感受到硬挺的乳果被对方轻轻咬在齿间，终于忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟。

卡罗尔接着向下，吻过娜塔莎平坦的小腹，来到雪白的腿间。娜塔莎配合的将腿屈起，让卡罗尔炙热的吻散落在大腿内侧，卡罗尔一面抚过她白皙的大腿，另一只手在花园处轻柔逗弄，却并不进去，娜塔莎腿间蜜液不断渗出，身下湿得更厉害了。

“进来...卡罗尔...”娜塔莎呼吸愈发粗重，玉腿在卡罗尔腰间轻蹭，哀求道：“给我...”

卡罗尔重新来到娜塔莎胸前，在她胸口处流连亲吻，她一手抓揉着娜塔莎挺翘的臀肉，另一只手向花园中心探去。

手触碰到一片湿热，娜塔莎身子发出轻微的颤栗，双手攀住卡罗尔的肩。卡罗尔不再磨蹭，两指探入娜塔莎潮湿的蜜穴，感受到里面的泥泞不堪，缓慢进出起来。

“卡罗尔...啊...”娜塔莎不由自主的弓起身子，感受到快感一阵阵袭来，忍不住想要更多，呻吟道：“快...快点...”

卡罗尔加快了手中的速度，修长的手指在娜塔莎湿润的甬道中快速抽插，巨大的快感如潮水般一波又一波的袭来，娜塔莎觉得自己仿佛是被海浪拍打的孤舟，只能无力的抱住卡罗尔，随着她指尖的律动上下起伏。

“快...太快了...慢...慢一点...”娜塔莎喉间溢出破碎的呻吟，无人爱抚的乳房胀痛的厉害，她胡乱拉过卡罗尔，将胸前的挺立送入对方口中，迷乱道：“碰...碰这里...”

卡罗尔一口含住那片雪白，舌尖在朱红色的果子上划着圈，另一只手在娜塔莎臀瓣上大力揉捏了几下，便向上握住另一片丰满，娜塔莎只觉四肢百骸无一不舒服，敏感的地方皆被卡罗尔抚慰到了，随着卡罗尔手指触碰到蜜穴中的某个小核，娜塔莎身子剧烈的颤抖了一下。

卡罗尔再次加快了速度，一下下不断刺激着那敏感的花核，娜塔莎觉得自己快要溺死在这无边的快感中，她身子软的厉害，可潮湿的软肉还在被卡罗尔不断抽插。

“不...不要了...啊...卡罗尔...停...停下...啊！”

快感累积的越来越多，眼看就要到达顶峰，卡罗尔却真的停下了动作，含笑道：“确定不要了？”

一阵强烈的空虚袭来，娜塔莎仿佛从云端跌落，绿色的眼眸泛起水雾，声音里都带了哭腔，委屈道：“你欺负我！”

“好了，不欺负你。”见娜塔莎难受得厉害，卡罗尔认错似的吻上她的双唇，埋在娜塔莎身体里的手指也重新开始了动作。

娜塔莎气息不稳的回吻她，巨大的快感重新袭来，白嫩的乳房在卡罗尔的揉捏下再次坚挺，卡罗尔一手在她滑腻的肌肤上游走，一边加快了对蜜穴内敏感花核的冲击。

娜塔莎发出破碎的呻吟，她头稍稍偏了一下，卡罗尔的吻便落在了她小巧的耳垂上。

“快...快到了...啊...等等...啊！”随着娜塔莎一声惊叫，卡罗尔按在柔嫩花核上的手指被她紧紧夹住，娜塔莎用力抱住卡罗尔，大量蜜液自蜜穴处流出。

卡罗尔翻了个身，将娜塔莎抱在怀中，在她发间落下轻柔的吻，娜塔莎低低的喘息着，在她怀里疲惫的闭上双眼，再次沉沉睡去。


End file.
